


Comfort

by Batmanssleeves



Series: Hugs and reassurances [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanssleeves/pseuds/Batmanssleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3. Dick gets hurt and needs a hug. Tim (unfortunately for him) is the closest family member available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

     Dick jolted awake with a strangled gasp, flying into a panic when he couldn't take in a deep breath. Jason sprung into action from where he was leaning over the computers, reaching over to push the struggling man back down to the bed he was on.

     "Replacement, an oxygen mask!" He barked at Tim, who jumped from the computer chair and rummaged through the cabinets by the med bay for a mask.

     Once he got it securely over Dick's mouth and nose, Jason patted his older brother 's shoulder as he took in shuddering breaths.

     "You broke some ribs," Tim explained, "punctured your left lung. Leslie had to reinflate it. It'll be hard to breath for a week or two, you'll have to take it easy so you can recover fully.”

     Dick nodded drowsily as he slowly restored his breathing to a steady pace, leaning back onto the sickbed he currently occupied in the cave. Jason returned to what he and Tim were working on on the cave computer as Tim took a seat next to Dick.

     "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Bane really did a number on you." Tim looked over to his brother's bruise-covered arms, black and blue standing out against the stark white of the t-shirt they had changed him into. He watched with confusion as Dick gripped his arm, scratching slightly at an old scar.

     "A-are you okay?" Tim asked his brother worriedly after seeing what he quickly deduced to be a nervous habit.

     Dick slowly peeled the oxygen mask off of his face. "I-"

     Jason cut him off from where he was looking over to them by the computers. "Give him a hug, Tim."

     "A- a hug?" Tim spluttered.

     "Just trust me on this one, babybird. Dickhead over there gets really touchy after things like these. Just give him a hug.”

     Tim looked over at his eldest brother who was reaching out hesitantly, a nervous look on his face. Tim had heard of this before, people needing physical contact after traumatic experiences, and it made sense for Dick, a very tactile person who loved to give them hugs at the randomest of times (much to Damian's annoyance).

     He leaned forward into his brother's arms, sighing as he was enveloped into warm arms. Dick tightened his grip on his little brother, burrowing his face into the younger's shoulder. Tim carefully wrapped his arms around Dick's chest, mindful of the fresh injuries Dick had sustained on that day's patrol and the patch on his chest from where they reinflated his lung. It was then, Tim decided, his brother gave what were probably the best hugs in the world.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uncreative title is uncreative.   
> Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
